Accidents Happen
by n0m
Summary: Gray finally get Lucy to go out on a job with him. But what happens while they are out?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

Gray talked me into going on a job with him.

**Flashback**

"**Lucy! We should go on a job with together today. You and me never go together. You always go with that hot-head Natsu."**

"**But Gray, today I was going to relax."**

"**Come on, Lucy, PLEEEASE?"**

"**No."**

"**PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?"**

"**Urg, fine but only because I still need to pay my rent for this month."**

So now I am on a train travelling to some place I can't pronounce to help some people guard cargo from robbers.

"_Could be worse."_ I thought

"_I could be on __**another**__ job with Natsu where we end up paying"_

I sigh heavily while thinking of all the jobs where Natsu and me had to pay for his damages.

"Okay Lucy. Were here."

Gray turns to me with a big smile

"This is going to be lots of fun"

I just smile at him.

Gray and I were walking back to the guild since we missed the train and another one wasn't coming for at least another day and a half. It was about a 2 day walk to the guild so we thought may as well go rather than wait.

"Well that was kinda boring since no robbers even showed up."

"Aww, come on Lucy, it wasn't that bad."

"Sure,sure."

"_Ugh, we haven't even been walking that long and it's already starting to get dark"_

"Hey Gray?

"Yeah, Lucy?

"I think we should pitch camp pretty soon, it's starting to get dark."

"Hmm, your right. Let's camp over there."

Gray pointed to a place that was close to the trees but also close to the road. We walked over and started to put up our tents. Once we were finished that we went out and started to make a fire to cook over.

"Hey, Lucy what do you want to eat?"

"Uh... How about hotdogs?"

"Alright, hot dogs it is."

Gray and I roasted our hotdogs. After eating I went back to my tent to get some sleep so we could start early walking tomorrow.

"_Yah, more walking tomorrow. I'm looking so forward to it" I thought sarcastically_

Grumbling I got into my tent and just closed the door flap when I saw the biggest spider that must have been in all of the country. I let out the biggest,loudest,longest girl scream I ever have before.

"Lucy!"I heard Gray call from the fire.

But I couldn't answer for I was staring at the spider not taking my eyes off for a second for fear that it would come any closer. Then I heard Gray run over and he quickly unzipped the door flap to get to me. He looked over me and saw nothing physically wrong so he got a confused look on his face.

"Lucy, what wrong?"

"T-t-theres's a s-s-spider"

He finally looked away from my frightened face to see a giant spider in the corner of the tent.

"Geez Lucy. Just a spider?

But he went to it and examined it carefully.

But just then it twitched one of it's legs and I - seeing that it just moved – screamed another high pitched girl scream. Which just happened to startle the spider and Gray. So the spider ran and hid under my bag and Gray jumped back. Right onto my toe which made me instinctively shove him hard to get him off. So he went tumbling forward into the side of the tent. While he was falling his legs caught my legs so then I fell forward on top of him.

"Er. Um. S-sorry" I stammered turning a bright red when I saw our faces were only inches apart.

"Well you know Lucy, _I_ don't mind."

Which made me turn an even brighter red.

Gray rolled us over so that he was on top now and pinning me down.

Surprised I looked at him with wide eyes.

Gray looked at me in the eyes and he never looked so serious in the months that I have known him.

"I want to try something."

"And what's that?"

Gray leaned his head forward slowly and softly pressed his lips to mine.

**OOH. Cliff Hanger . I thought I would do Gray and Lucy since that category needs more love. Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapters guys .**

Gray and I were back at the guild now. After the awkwardness of the moments after the kiss Gray said I could use him tent because we didn't manage to get the spider out of mine.

I lay in there half the night thinking about that kiss. It was like an electric current was running through my body. But I knew better than to fall for it. I had been hurt by too many guys who said they loved me but only wanted to get to my father for his money.

I sighed.

"_Love just isn't something for someone like me"_

The next day was my day off, but I still woke up and had my shower before going down to the guild. I wanted to talk to Gray as soon as possible about what had happened in the tent.

Walking down the street I was thinking of what I should write next in the story I was writing when I didn't see Gray until I bumped right into him.

"I'm so sorry" I said looking up at Gray

"Oh, hey Lucy. Don't worry about it" he said just looking down and smiling.

"Oh,umm... Gray, I was just going to go down to the guild so I could talk to you"

"Well then I saved you a trip. Let's go to the park near here and we could talk."

"Alright."

As we were walking down to the park I was looking everywhere but at Gray who by now was looking at me strangely for I was acting weird.

"Let's sit on the bench over there"

"Alright"

We walked over to the bench in the middle of the park and sat down. For a while we just sat there looking out at the trees and the flowers swaying in the wind.

"_Okay Lucy. Gather your courage. You can do it."_

"Um. Gray. About the other day in the tent."

I looked over at him into his deep grey eyes.

"That was just an accident. It didn't mean anything."

As Gray was taking in what I said I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"_I had to do it. I've had my heart broken too many times."_

"An accident"

He said it slowly like it physically hurt him to say it.

"Well, Lucy. I'm sorry you feel that way."

This time I turned my head away from him not wanting to see the hurt look on his face. But it didn't help to not hear it in his voice.

I got up from the bench and faced him

"I'm sorry Gray."

And then I walked away, towards my house.

Once I got home I felt like total crap. I felt guilty for hurting Gray like that. He was a really nice guy. But my heart just couldn't take another chance so I pushed him away.

Frustrated I went into my room and made the bed the vacuumed the floor. Trying to keep myself busy so I didn't have to think about it. But soon I had finished cleaning the whole house and again my mind began to wonder to when I looked into Gray's eyes and saw the hurt there. Shaking my head of the image I went into my living room and grabbed a book at random to read.

The next few days I spent trying to avoid Gray. But it was getting hard since both him and me were at the guild. Mirajane seeing that I was not feeling 100% came over to ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong Lucy? You don't look like your usual self."

"Just lack of sleep." I lied not wanting Mira to know that I was having troubles with Gray.

"Well why don't you take a job to get your mind off things?"

"That sounds like a good idea Mira. Thanks."

Feeling a little bit better I went over and started looking through jobs that were good pay but not too extreme.

I found one that seemed suitable. It was I had to capture a bank robber. Reward was 60,00 jewels.

"_Well I got lucky. Doesn't seem to hard and it pays good."_

I headed home to pack a few things for the job and feeling a little better for having something to do.

Gray POV

"Hey Mira. Where did Lucy go?"

"I think she took a job and went home to go pack for it. But that was a while ago."

"AHH!(frustrated AHH! Not an in pain AHH!) someone took the bank robber job. I had my eye on that one." said Elfman looking over the job board.

That was when I was fully alert of what they were talking about.

"The bank robber one? You mean the bank robber who had robbed 15 banks and killed at least 4 times more people?"

"Yeah I think that was it."

"Hey Mira who took that job?"

Mira stared into space while trying to remember.

"The only one who took a job today was Lucy."

"Oh,no. What town was it in Mira?"

"The one a few towns over."

Just then I bolted from the guild and towards the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is my third chapter of this story xP I'm sorry it is so short but I will try and do the next one quickly but I am very busy lately x( so here it is and hopefully I can get the next one out soon**

Lucy POV

Just getting into town I started waling through the streets just looking around at the town.

"_I've never been here before. It's quite nice."_

"Ahhh, time to go see the person who sent out this job."

"Let's see, over on the east side."

I started to walk towards the east side of town but sadly I was on the other side of town. And I was hungry from all that time on the train.

"_Hmmm, maybe I should get something to eat first."_

"_But, I've got to get going to that clients house."_

"_AH! I'll just get something to eat quickly."_

I started walking down the street for a good looking restaurant to eat at. I had just chosen the right one and was preoccupied by thinking what I was going to eat that I didn't notice the person standing right in front of me until I bumped right into him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

That was when I looked up and saw who it really was standing so close to me. He was very tall and very handsome. He had dark black hair and it was cut short but not very short like a buzz cut (link on my profile page) He had deep green eyes and good face structure. He had muscles but not the kind of muscles that said "Hey look at me!". He was about a head or two taller than me.

He just looked down and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. Were you going in there?"

"Uh, y-yeah I was."

"Well then, I recommend the cappuccino and chocolate muffin."

"Mmm... that does sound good I think try that."

I went to go into the restaurant when i realized that he was also going in. I turned back surprised.

"Following me?" I teased.

But again he just smiled and said "No I was also coming in here to get some of those cappuccino and chocolate muffins that I mentioned."

"Oh. Well okay."

"Would you like to eat with me?"

Again he stared at me with those green eyes and I felt that the inside of me was melting.

"Ah. Sure. Why not?"

We bought our muffins and went to sit at one of the outside tables.

Gray POV

"_I made it to the train station in record time" _I thought as soon as the train was moving. "_But any later and the train would have let without me on it and my ride to the city would be gone."_

I leaned back against the seat and willed that the train would go faster. I had to get there in time to help Lucy. I knew that bank robber from job I did a long time ago. He was caught but not by me.

**Flashback**

**I breathed heavily while laying on the ground again.**

"**Ready to go again little boy?"**

**Just hearing his voice sent shivers down my back. He scared the crap out of me.**

**I had used up all of my magic power just defending against this guy but I still had to keep on going otherwise I knew this guy was going to kill me. I tried to get up only to fall back down having no strength anymore. He just stood there and laughed at me.**

**I knew this was the end. But I just couldn't seem to get the strength to go on anymore. He was walking in for the killing blow when I heard a big crash coming from behind the guy. He turned to look what had just happened why Erza jumped out of the dust from the wall she just destroyed to get in here.**

"**Gray!"**

"**And who are you, young lady?**

"**You don't need my name."**

"**Alright then. I'll just finish you and then some back for this boy."**

**Erza had in the end been the one to finish _him._**

In the end Erza had been the one to save me. But if she wasn't there I had no doubt that he would have killed me. I could still remember the evil,sinister look in his eyes, when he was walking towards me for the final blow. And now Lucy was going to go and face him. I had to go and stop that from happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone who reads this. Sorry for not making this sooner :'(**

**But it is here now so yeah. This is now my fourth chapter! Please R&R**

**I know it isn't the weekend yet. It's only wednesday but I didn't get one up last weened so here is this chapter.**

**Also one more thing. I am so sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes on the last chapters that I might have made.**

Lucy POV

"What's your name?"

"Lucy. What's yours?"

"Beck."

We were sitting at one of the outside tables eating our muffins and talking. I was running my hand over the smooth wood that the table is made of while looking around us. People were walking about, going in and out of stores and restaurants while other people were on the street talking. A little down the road there was a game of soccer happening.

"So, Lucy, what brought you to Glidesburgh?"(Just thought of a name for the city O.O)

"I took a job here."  
"Really?What kind of job are you doing?"

"Sorry. Top secret information." I said while waving my finger at him.

So we continued to eat our muffins and talk about different subjects. When I was done I still sat there talking to Beck loving the way his green eyes looked.

"_I know I could never to be with someone but I could still enjoy this for even now right?"_

"_If even for a little while I could enjoy just talking to a guy."_

So I sat there and talking for another hour or two when I finally decided that I really needed to go.

"Well Beck. I had a lovely time and the muffin was delicious. Thank you for suggesting it, but I really need to getting going to do my job now."

"So soon? The sun is only but starting to set." He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't seem to name.

"I know but really I must go."

"Alright. But I should hope to see you again sometime."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll bump into each other again while buying more muffins." I teased.

"Hahaha... maybe we shall. But for now, see you next time."

"Yeah, next time."

So I got up and started towards the street again to start towards the person who sent out the job house.

"_It's about five o'clock, so I should make it there at about... giver or take an hour maybe two."_

I set a good pace and started walking again towards the east side of town.

Gray POV

"_It is about five thirty."_

I was looking at a clock that I saw in the train station. The train had only stopped for about a second before I jumped off and started towards the building exit. But not before I got the time. I was outside of the train station standing with a shocked and furious face. Furious at myself for not getting more details about Lucy's job before running off.

"_Not only am I in a town that I do not know but I also don't know where Lucy's job is."_

"_I am screwed."_

Not knowing what else to do I started towards the centre of the town hoping that maybe Lucy had walked through there. I could ask around and at least see what direction she was headed in.

But while I got to the middle area I realized that this town was very big and there was a huge crowd in there. People from men to woman,short to tall, hairy to bald, fat, skinny, loud, young, old, colourful. All kinds of people.

"_It's hopeless to try and find Lucy in this mess."_

"_But what else can I do?"_

So I started towards the crowd that was gathered around tables buying rice and meat and other unknown pieces of food, to ask is anyone had seen a blond haired girl wearing a white and blue shirt.

"_This is going to take all day at this rate."_

I had already asked about four dozen people and no one had recalled seeing Lucy. I was just about to give up and wander around the town and ask people in the less populated areas, when a short, sorta plump, old man came walking up to me.

"I heard your looking for a girl."

"Yeah I am. Blind hair, about this high – using my hands to show about tall – wearing a blue and white shirt."

"I think I saw a girl with that description heading to the east side of town."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it was the east side?"

I bent down to his height and looked him straight in the face, dead serious.

"Yes. I'm sure she was heading over to the east side."

"Thanks!"I said while already running in that direction.

I had to find Lucy to make sure she was safe. Any place where that guy was, is sure to be unsafe. And I had to make sure Lucy was safe otherwise she might end up running into him. I didn't care if it was awkward, or she hated me, or told me to stay outside the whole time she was here. All I had to do was make sure she was safe and I could deal with the rest of it.

But for her to be safe I had to get there in time. So I ran towards the east side of the town.

Lucy POV

"Hello?"

I said while I knocked on the door to the house that was supposed to be the person who out out the job.

"Hello?"

I knocked again.

I looked around the front of the house to see if it looked like someone was home. But all the windows were dark and the shutters down. I was about to go around back when I very pretty woman came around from the back.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was in the back working on my garden. My name is Ellen. You must be from Fairy Tail right?"

"Yes. That would be me. My name is Lucy."

I held out my hand to her and she took and and shook.

"Well thank you Lucy for taking the job."

"Oh, it's no problem, at all."

For the next half hour she told me all about the cargo that needed to be transported. Where it needed to go, which was the most valuable, and who would be going with me. It seemed that two guys would be going to help transport it but I would be the one to protect it, since she said that there has been some robbers in the route that I had to take.

Then I was off on my way.

Gray POV

I ran all the way to the east side of town so as soon as I stopped I doubled over and breathed heavily for a couple of minutes while I got my bearings together. As soon as my breathing was more under control I looked around me. I was in a neighbourhood with lots of houses in beside each other. There were some people still in the street so I decided I should ask around again to see if anyone had seen Lucy. I started with a woman who looked like she had been gardening.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

"Hmm."

She looked up at me then.

"Have you seen a blond girl, about this tall, wearing a blue and white shirt?"

"Well yes I did. That nice girl from that guild Fairy Tail. I think her name was... Lucy! Yes her name was Lucy."

"That's her. Do happen to know where she went?"

"Oh yes. I sent her on her job. I hired her. She was going to protect some cargo for me that had to go to the next town. She went down that dirt road there."

Now she pointed down a road that led into the forest. It looked dark in there.

"Thank you so much."

"Okay. No problem."

As I turned around to go to the road she went back to putting her shovels and other gardening tools away.

"_Just wait Lucy. I'm coming."_

_**Almost to the action. You can feel it . So here it is my fourth chapter. Not much happened but it is leading up to like I said the action. Please Review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**This is now chapter 5 for my story! Originally I planned for this to be only about 3 chapters but then I sorta dragged it out .**

Lucy POV

"This is so boring"

I had been walking behind this cargo cart for hours now and so far nothing has come out and tried to attack. So for the mean time I had been entertaining myself by talking to Plue. He has been listening quite well considering that's all he really does.

"_But this at least means it will be an easy mission."_

I let my mind wander to random things that weren't really particularity important. Like what colours I didn't like, and if that cloud in the sky was more of a grey or a white. I thought it was a little more white than grey.

"_Gray."_

"_Had I been to hard on him? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too much."_

I know I did hurt his feelings but hopefully he could get over me and forget. I did not deserve to have someone as great as him in my life.

I sighed as I thought about how I handled the situation with him.

I turned my mind to other more safe topic to think about and kept walking behind the cart.

"Okay just a little more to go and then we'll be there."

"Alright."

I turned to Plue with a big grin on my face for the first time since we left Glidesburgh.

"Hear that Plue? We're almost there!"

I walked with a bounce in my step anticipating getting to eat something. I had forgot to pack food for my trip so I was starving.

We were just going around a bend in the round when suddenly everything was in chaos.

The men at the front of the cargo cart yelled and sunk to the ground on their knees. The cart flipped over onto it's over and it's side which made me and Plue go flying as were we hit by it. I hit my shoulder onto a big tree then landed on the ground hard with a big 'Thump!'. I saw my keys fly off my belt and somewhere into the trees.

I looked up to see Beck standing near the front of the overturned cart. He had a cold look in his eyes that I hadn't seen before, and a cruel smile on his face.

"Ah! Lucy. What a coincidence to have met you here. Well not really since I knew that you were protecting this cargo here. But as sad as it is I need this here cargo."

"I don't know what to think Beck. You seemed so nice back in Glidesburgh. But not I'm seeing a completely different person."

And I meant what I said. It was a switch was flicked on the inside of Beck. The Beck I met before was so nice and sweet but the Beck before me had cold look in his eyes, and mean way he moved. And the Beck before me I knew was here to inflict harm.

"My dear, Lucy, it really is too bad, but you have something about you. Confident, assertive, cute. But you see it is those things that make me want to kill you even more. Like an animal with it's prey."

"I have no intention of dying today Beck. So I will have to decline your little plan there."

Right then when I said that I saw him getting angry. I guess he was one of those spoiled, no one says no to, kind of personality.

But all I had one me was my whip. And I couldn't call out any of my spirits since I lost my keys when I got thrown. So down to it all I had to fight and defend myself is myself and Plue. And Plue can't do much so really I'm on my own, with my whip.

I got up and faced him. I brought my arm back ready to let my whip at him when he thrust his arms forward and attacked me with wind magic throwing me again backwards into a tree.

"Lucy you don't stand a chance against me with just a little whip like that."

He threw wind at me again and I got bashed up against the tree.

"AGHH!"

"This can be quick if you stopped fighting."

Again I tried to get to my feet only to be thrown back. I tried again and again with the same results.

"You know this is getting a little boring. I think I'll end it now."

Beck started walking towards me and I knew that he meant what he said. I raised my arm up in front of me as the only defence I could manage. I looked to my right and saw Plue hiding behind a tree and I was thankful that he didn't come out for I knew that Beck would have hurt him also.

Beck was standing a few feet away from me now, getting ready to do the final blow when I heard a loud voice coming from around the bend in the road.

"LUCY!"

It was Grey's voice that I heard. And it was yelling out my name. I just saw him coming around the corner yelling to make and ice shield when my head slammed against the tree from Beck's wind and everything blacked out.

**Okay that is the end ^.^ of this chapter. OOOH! Hangcilff. I HATE THOSE! So here is one right now :) I'll try to add more chapter during the week but those are my busy time but .TRY.**

**Only a couple more chapters till I finish my story! Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have you ever noticed but I always put like a little note up here? I just noticed myself while I was writing this. Strange but a lot of people do it so I guess not strange. But whatever. Another thing I am going to say. .. So this action is going to be very un-actiony. So here is chapter ... um... 6? (- seriously forgot for a sec)**

Gray POV

After leaving the lady (Gray never did ask her name) I ran into the forest following the road which Lucy had taken. Hoping with everything in me that I won't make it too late.

"_I have to get there to protect Lucy."_

"_.To."_

"_I don't know what I'll do if I make it too late."_

A shiver ran down my spine -which is surprising since being an ice mage I never shiver- when I thought about that. Pushing the thought aside I kept on running.

I was running for quite a while now. Non-stop, when I heard Lucy cry out.

"AGHH!"

Which only made me run faster. I started to panic.

"_Come on, Lucy. Just a little longer and I'll be there."_

I just turned the bend in the road. My eyes quickly took in the scene before me.

Lucy was sitting limp against a tree and a man was standing a few feet away. He had his back turned from me. I could see he had dark hair and he was very big. His arms were raised in front of him.

I knew he was going to attack Lucy again. So I quickly ran out in front of here.

"Ice Make Shield!"

The ice quickly made a wall between that guy and us.

The ice dissolved after a second leaving us facing each other.

"What do you think your doing boi?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

We glared at each other for a few moments before he took a step forward.

"Hey. I kinda feel like I've seen you before."

"Really?"

Of course I knew where I saw him before. I could never forget the wild look in his eye. The fact that killing me would have been just like an everyday thing. That it wouldn't have bothered him. And he is going to try and do that for Lucy.

I gritted my teeth against the anger I could feel boiling in me.

"Yeah. I remember. Your that one kid. The one that got saved by that other little girl."

I stayed thinking that that didn't deserve and answer.

And he just looked at me.

"Well, well. I guess I have to finish the job I started years ago. I don't like loose ends."

I took a defesive position ready for the battle that I knew was to come.

"Alright. My name is Beck.

"Gray."

"Well it was nice knowing you Gray."

Right then lightning fast he raised his arms and threw wind at me. I didn't even have time to make a shield against it.

I was flung back a few feet. But I quickly got back on my feet.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Ice spikes rose up around Beck. Not expecting it, he got caught in the leg by the spikes. He started to bleed where he got hit.

"You have gotten better, boy."

"Hm."

"But not as good as you need to be."

Again he flung wind towards me but I was expecting it this time so I had enough time to guard myself against him.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

Shifting to a better position I took the shield away.

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

A giant hammer made out of ice appeared above Beck and where he was standing. He jumped to the side as it crashed down where he was standing a few moments ago.

"Hmph."

He turned and faced me. Lifting up his arms he threw wind again at me but this time using that wind he picked things off the ground, such as big rocks, and logs. Now I had not only wind knocking me backwards but also thing flying at me.

I flung myself to the left, but a moment to late. I felt one of the bigger rocks hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground. I could feel it was dislocated. This suddenly got a lot harder.

Smirking at me now he took a few steps towards me.

"Had enough, boy?"

I stood up ignoring his question. Using my arm is going to be a lot more hard and painful but it is manageable.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

The ice rose out of the ground and turned into sharp pointed spikes. Those spikes them jabbed into Becks leg.

"AGHH!"

"You had enough?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

With Beck now on the ground I used my ice and turned them into big blocks. Which then hit him on the head and knocked him out.

I had to do an incredibly painful thing. I had to pop my shoulder back into place. I really didn't want to do it but I knew it had to be done.

"Urk!"

Breathing heavily I leaned against a tree for support.

"It had to be done." I repeated to myself over and over. But it did need to be done. I had to get Lucy back into the town so I could get the local police to come and get Beck. Who is still unconscious on the ground. I picked up Lucy and held her in the princess hold while I started down the path towards the town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yah! Last Chapter! Sorry if anywhere in here I called Gray, Grey. Or if anywhere in here I said mission and job in different parts. They mean the same thing it's just I didn't remember what it was called, my internet was down so I couldn't look it up, and my mind slipped. Also sorry for all the bad grammar. I never re-read it to do a grammar check cause I'm lazy. I know, I know, I should but I don't...**

Gray POV

As soon as I got back to the guild everything went blurry and suddenly I was falling forward. I don't remember much after that except that. Everything was all black.

Lucy POV

"Ugh, where am I?"

I looked around the room and recognized it to be mine. Back in my apartment. I got up slowly for I had a huge headache.

"_But how did I get here?"_

"_Last thing I remember is that I was in the forest. Fighting Beck. And he..."_

I shuddered as I remember him walking towards me. Crazed look in his eyes.

I looked around the room again, and decided that I'll ask questions later. I was just happy to be here. So I went into my bathroom to get myself a nice hot shower.

"Ah. That made me feel so much better."

After having my shower I went into my room to get dressed and made a decision to go down to Fairy Tail. I needed to know how I had gotten back here after I was in the road from Glidesburgh. I was going to go down there and ask someone how I had gotten back home.

I walked down the familiar road to the guild. Thinking over and over how I got back home.

"_It was just me. No one else came with me."_

"_So how!"_

""Urg!"

Thinking about this too much is just making my headache worse. The rest of the walk to the guild I massaged my temples trying to ease the pain. And as most of the pain was gone I was at the front door to the guild.

I pulled open the door and was bombarded with the smell of sweat and alcohol. Along with loud laughter and clinking of glasses. It felt so familiar and safe to be here. I walked in and smiled.

Then I remember that I came here to ask questions. So of course I got to the person who would know everything about anything in the guild.

"Hey, Mira."

"Oh! Lucy! It's good to see you here. How are you feeling?"

"Well... I'm good. But the thing is Mira. How did I get here. Not here _here_ but back in town?"

"You don't remember Lucy?"

Mira looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Yo-You really don't remember?"

I shook my head at her.

"I don't remember a thing."

She looked at me with another shocked expression.

"Well Gray carried you back. It did seem that you blacked out but for sure you had to have seen Gray."

"G-Gray! Gray **carried** me here?"

This time I gave her a shocked expression.

"Yeah. He left right after you left for your mission. So you must have been with him right?"

"No... No I didn't even see him."

"Oh. Oh my."

I left to go in search of Gray since Mira seemed to insist that Gray went after me and he was the one to bring me back. But the only place that I could think that Gray would be is the guild and after a quick sweep of the room I didn't see him there.

After that I tried a couple of other places but I didn't find him.

Sighing I kept walking aimlessly thought the town.

"_Maybe I should just give up for today. It's not like I won't see him tomorrow."_

"_May as well do something relaxing while I can."_

So I walked down to the beach to lay on the sand for awhile. The timing was just right to go and relax at the beach. When there wasn't that many people around because the sun was about to start to set in about 20 minutes. But the sun was just that it was warm on my skin but not too hot that it would be uncomfortable.

So I go onto the sand, take off my shoes, and let the sand between them.

"_Ahh. It's been so long since I've been to the beach."_

I chose a nice spot and lay down to absorb the last of the sun's warm rays. It was so nice that I could feel my eye lids getting heavy and refusing to stay open much longer.

I was just on the brink of sleep when I heard some one approach and stand much too close to my head. I opened one eye to see who had intruded in on my relaxation.

"Hey Lucy."

It was Gray. Standing above me, smiling down.

I quickly flipped myself around and onto my stomach and stood up so that I could properly look at him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Hey, hey. I was just here. Well not here exactly I was on the other side of the beach, but I came over because I thought I saw you over here and thought I would come say 'hello'."

"Ah. Well okay. Sit down with me."

We both sat down and got comfortable on the sand. Thinking I should sit down if we were going to talk. I wanted to know why Gray had followed me on my mission.

"So Gray. I heard from Mira that you were the one that brought me all the way back here from Glidesburgh."

His cheeks had a bit of a pink tint to them now. And he wouldn't look me in the eyes, he looked a little higher up. At my hair.

"Gray?"

"Y-yeah I did."  
"But that must have meant that you fought Beck."

I stared unbelieving at him. Beck was so strong and all.

"Yeah. I did."

I was getting frustrated by his three word answers.

"Tell me why you did all that. In twenty words or more?"

This time he looked me in the eye and I saw a bit of humour in there. As is he thought what I said was funny.

"I followed you because I knew that guy from the past. And it is a none too happy memory at that."

I counted twenty-one words including the small two letter or less ones. I felt satisfied about getting more words out of him. I also felt touched that he came after me because of Beck and brought me back home. I decided to get more bold.

"G-Gray. Back when we went on the mission, and in the tent."

My face was steadily going more red as I continued to speak.

"U-um well, I think there shouldn't be any more accidents."

He eyes turned dark and he looked away.

"I understand Lucy."

I stared at him in horror as I saw what he thought I meant.

"No! No you don't understand."

"Lucy I think I under-"

I cut him off and moved a little closer to him.

"No. What I meant was that all kisses from now on are on purpose."

Gray quickly looked up, his eyes widening in surprise.

We stared at each other for a few moments.

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?"

"No. I did last time."

"Fine."

I moved forwards and kissed him on the cheek. It was awfully awkward.

He laughed, and my cheeks turned a bright red.

He reached down and put his hand on my cheek. This time he leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft kiss. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

**A peach is a peach, a plum is a plum, a kiss isn't a kiss, without some tongue, so open your mouth, close your eyes,and give**

**your tongue some exercise.**


End file.
